Ezrison
Ezrison is the former romantic pairing of Alison DiLaurentis and Ezra Fitz and subsequently friendship from Season 5 onwards. History Alison met Ezra in a pub, near Hollis, with Charlotte DiLaurentis the summer before she disappeared. Spencer finds a page of Alison's diary called "The Hart and The Huntsman", where Ali indicates her date with Ezra. In "A is for Answers", it is revealed that the person who Toby saw with Alison is Ezra. Ezra was mad at Alison for lying about her age. She goes to leave, but Ezra tells her that he really likes her and that she won't be seeing him anymore. Alison also referred to Ezra as "Board Shorts" as he drank Board Shorts Ale. Series |-|Season 4= Turn Of The Shoe Jessica calls Hanna over to her house for some gardening advice. Hanna hears a voice and Jessica introduces her to Tippi, the parrot. Tippi sounds just like Alison, because when she stayed with her grandmother in Georgia, the two shared a room. Hanna notices that Tippi always say "Hey Board Shorts, miss me?" repeatedly and sings a tune. The Liars discover Alison had another relationship and referred to him as Board Shorts. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In the sawmill, Spencer tries to follow one of the Red Coats as Aria follows the other. The Red Coat Spencer was following led her to a lair, which they thought to be A's. Spencer insists that everything has to lead back to Board Shorts, and that the name of A’s company is the same name of Ali’s favorite beach in Cape May. The girls wonder if CeCe is working for Board Shorts, whom they believe is A. Aria finds a letter that reveals Ali met Board Shorts in Rosewood and she lied about her age — she had claimed to be eighteen, and she was planning on taking him to Cape May. Bite Your Tongue Spencer decodes a story from Alison’s diary called "The Hart and The Huntsman." In a series of flashbacks Ali's story is played out with, once with Spencer imagining the flashback where Ali's mystery man is unknown, and once after Spencer visits 'The Hart and The Huntsman' where she bumps into Ezra. Ezra is eating the same exact pie from Alison's story and drinking a beer. In the second flashback, Ali's mystery man is no longer mysterious. She's on a date with Ezra. They talk about her writing and Ezra tells her that she has a strong voice and that it is going to get more distinctive as she grows up or becomes mature. After being critiqued, Alison rolls her eyes and tells him she doesn't know she's taking advice form someone who doesn't know how to order, "who eats boysenberry pie with beer?" to which Ezra replies "don't knock it 'til you try it". Alison says she may write a story about that exact moment and they kiss. As the flashback ends, Spencer focuses on the beer bottle Ezra left behind - board shorts ale, revealing Ezra as Board Shorts. Free Fall After Aria finds out the truth about Ezra, Ezra explains that he knew who she was when they first met. They main reason he started a relationship with her was to gain information about Alison because he was writing a book about her, a "true crime novel". A is for Answers A flashback shows the time Ezra and Alison first met. In a college bar, Alison spots a cute boy - Ezra - reading alone on a couch, so she grabs a book and after googling the book he was reading, starts up a conversation with him. In a flashback of the night Alison disappeared, after seeing Toby at the barn and on her way to seeing Ian at the Kissing Rock, Alison is stopped by Ezra who in his car, pulled up in front of her house. He is mad at Alison for lying to him about her age. Ali doesn't understand why he is mad because they didn't do anything. As she goes to leave, he says she hopes to see him around, but he tells her no, and she understands that this is the last time she would see him. Once out of the car she leans in the open window and tells him if his book ever gets published, he better spell her name right. In New York, Alison tells Aria the reason Ezra is still looking for her is to win Aria back. If he finds her and brings her her, Aria may give him a second chance. In the final minutes, Ezra is shot by a hooded figure and Alison is shown to be quite upset. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York After Alison takes Spencer, Emily and Hanna to Fitzgerald Theater and Hanna makes a comment about finding a way to impress someone, Alison leads them into a flashback of the time Ezra showed her the Theater, and she dreamed of becoming an actress, but Ezra tells her she already is, and that she's his Holly Golightly. As the flashback ends, Alison tells the girls that it was when they were interrupted by Bill the cleaner that she realized Ezra was a "rich boy pretending to be a poor boy" and it made her like him even more. Surfing the Aftershocks In Ezra's apartment, Alison thanks him for saving them. She brings him his manuscript, which Aria gave her. He asks if Aria knew she was coming and Alison says no. Alison knows Ezra was keeping things out of his manuscript, and that he's keeping them hidden, to which he tells her the only reason he hasn't burnt what he is keeping is for Aria, for when she will let him help her. Gallery EZRA5.jpg Ezrison.png Pretty-little-liars 4.jpg 5x01-3.jpg alison-dilaurentis-ashley-benson-cute-ezra-fitz-Favim.com-2656127.jpg BoardShorts417.png maxresdefaultezraali.jpg AliandEzra.jpg BoardShorts424(II).png Category:Pairings Category:Romances Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Love Interests Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 6